Música, Bebida e Amassos
by M fever
Summary: Quatro meninas, quatro meninos, uma banda e várias garrafas! UA


**Nota -** O universo é tão alternativo que o Neji e a Hinata não se conhecem no começo. O fato de terem os mesmos sobrenomes é mera coencidência e falta de criatividade da minha parte que não soube inventar um melhor.  
Contém palavrões e insunuação de sexo.  
Também não tenho nenhuma ideia do custo de vida no Japão então vamos fingir que 10 iens são 10 reias, ok? (:

**HinataxNaruto - SakuraxSasuke - InoxShikamaru - TentenxNeji**

* * *

**Introdução**

Parte 1: Fila

Era quase meia noite quando The Deepack começou a tocar no UK Anarchy.

Hinata nunca tinha ficado até tão tarde fora de casa, e ela e suas amigas só acabaram de chegar.

- Porque estamos aqui mesmo? Essa fila demora anos!

- Ai, Sakura, cala a boca e vê quantos gatos tão passando aqui!

- Você pensa em outra coisa além de meninos, Ino?

- No momento eu estou pensando em como acabar com a sua pureza essa noite, Hinata Hyuuga.

- E com isso ela quis dizer tirar seu hímem.

- Tenten está certa, Ino come virgens no café da manhã.

- E gostosos no jantar!

- Que horror! Me deixem em paz, pervertidas! – Hinata riu, mas sabia que o que elas falaram era verdade.

- Foto!

- Ai, de novo, Mitsashi!

* * *

Parte 2: Backstage

- Caralho, to muito ansioso!

- Você disse isso umas cinco vezes, Naruto

- Shika, deixa ele em paz

- Para de me chamar assim, Uchiha

- Caralho, to muito ansioso!

- A gente sabe

- Como você não está, Neji? É o nosso primeiro show!

- Prefiro ficar na minha.

- Cara, imagina quantas gatas vão estar aqui!

- Relaxa, Sasuke-chan, duvido que alguma venha falar com você.

- Muito menos com você, Shika-kun.

* * *

Parte 3: Anarchy of UK – The groupies.

- Aleluia conseguimos entrar!

- Mas esse lugar é muito estranho, Ino

- E sujo

- Mas o que tem graça se não for sujo?

- Haha, concordo com a Ino! Agora vamos ficar bêbadas!

- Se você parasse de ficar tirando fotos aleatórias, né Teten?

- Acho que essa daqui não foi tão aleatória assim, olha

- Ai meu deus, quem é esse?

Ela olhou para o palco e as três a acompanharam

- Continua reclamando de estar aqui, Sakura?

- De jeito nenhum, Ino... Aposto 10 iens que a Hinata não fica com nenhum deles!

- Aposto 10 iens que nem VOCÊ tem coragem pra falar com um deles - Ela já sabia de todos os jeitos para escapar de coisas assim. No fundo, Hinata queria ser igual a uma de suas amigas (como todas querem), mas só de pensar na ideia de um menino chegando perto de mais, ela já ficava toda corada e apavorada.

A guitarra parou e as pessoas começaram a gritar, tirando-as do transe.

- Veja e aprenda - disse Sakura indo em direção aos meninos.

* * *

Parte 3: Anarchy of UK – The band.

- Cara, a gente detono!

- E melhor, tinha umas quatro meninas lá no fundo que meu deus! Eu disse que ia ter umas gatas por aqui hoje.

- Uma delas está vindo pra cá, Sasuke.

- Ai ai, olha só - Ele foi até a beira do palco - E ai, gata?

- Er, oi - Sakura se virou para o cantor - Meu, vocês tocam muito bem!

- Ah, valeu.

- Não, sério! Vocês deviam gravar um cd ou coisa assim.

- Bom, a gente ta tentando. Enfim, meu nome é Naruto, esse é o Sasuke, Neji e o Shikamaru ali atrás.

- Sakura. Escuta, eu e minhas amigas ali atrás estávamos pensando se vocês não querem fazer alguma coisa ou sei lá...

- Ah, a gente tem uma festa de um amigo agora, será que você e as suas amigas não gostariam de ir?

- Claro, vamos sim!

- Ok, a gente se vê lá fora.

- Ok, vamos esperar!

- Cara, ela tava totalmente na minha! - Disse Sasuke quando ela já tinha saído.

- Ah, é, eu vi.

- Cala a boca, Hyuuga.

- Não me chama assim!

- Ta, ta, estressadinho.

* * *

Sim, eu tenho problema e dividi o texto em milhões de partes, mas isso é só uma introdução então gostaria de saber a opnião de vocês! (:  
Ps:. Toda a história é uma criação minha e de um amigo que nao era exatamente para ser uma fic, eu só mudei os nomes, então se aparecer um nome estranho é porque provavelmente eu devo ter deixado escapar quando revisei mas duvido que isso aconteça!

Beijos, M


End file.
